


Surprise.

by CupCakezys



Series: We Are Not Monsters [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Powerful Merlin (Merlin), Werewolf Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupCakezys/pseuds/CupCakezys
Summary: Merlin was acting suspicious. He had been for almost three days now, and Arthur was determined to find out what exactly he was up to. Fortunately, he was the Crown Prince, and as such he could get whatever he asked for, including information. Unfortunately, no one seemed to know what Merlin was doing. Arthur, naturally, thought them all a bunch of liars.Especially Morgana.





	Surprise.

“If you’re that curious, why don’t you just ask him yourself?” Morgana asked, clearly exasperated.

Arthur sighed and flopped down onto a nearby chair. “He won’t tell me, that’s why! I threatened him with the stocks earlier, and he just laughed at me. Laughed!”

Morgana snorted and moved from where she was fixing up her hair in her mirror. “That’s because he knows you don’t mean it.” She sat across from him and tapped the table with her fingernails. “You haven’t put him in the stocks for _months_ Arthur. Even I know it’s an empty threat.”

Arthur glared at her. “Shut up.”

“If you’re just going to whine, then you can do it in your own room.” Morgana said. “I’m not telling you anything.”

Arthur sat up quickly. “So you do know something!”

Morgana rolled her eyes. “Of course I do. I know everything.”

“Like Gaius.” Arthur mumbled. Then, louder. “Alright, name your price.”

She laughed. “My price?”

“For _information_.” Arthur sighed. “Considering no one else seems to know anything.”

Morgana shook her head. “Oh my dear Arthur. I already told you. I’m not telling you anything.”

Arthur groaned. “You’re evil.”

Morgana laughed, evilly, proving his point. Arthur slumped down in the chair and dropped his head to the table. He sighed. Merlin had been avoiding him all day. He’d hurried Arthur out of bed, dressed him before he’d even properly woken up, and then disappeared out the door without a backward glance. By the time Arthur was awake enough to search for him, he had already left the citadel.

“Arthur?”

Arthur looked up instantly. Morgana almost never sounded that scared. Worry bloomed, hot and fast.

She was looking down at the table intensely, refusing to meet his eyes. “I just- I wanted to ask you something.” Her eyes flickered up for a second before dropping back down. “About Ealdor.”

Arthur automatically tensed, weary. “What about it?”

She did look at him then, confusion mixed with something that looked suspiciously like hope. “Will.”

Arthur flinched, though he knew it was coming. “Will.”

“He has magic.” Morgana whispered, though they were alone, and the door was shut. “He has magic and you- you didn’t do anything!”

He clenched his jaw _hard_. “I thought you were of the opinion that sorcerers should be judged by their actions, not simply for having magic.”

“I _am_.” She insisted. “And you have no idea how reassuring it was to find a sorcerer that proved not all magic is evil- but that’s not the point!” She shook her head, started tapping the table again. “You’ve never seen magic as anything but evil.”

Arthur glanced at the door, though he knew it was still shut. “Just because I am not as verbal about my views does not mean they are so different from yours.”

Morgana eyes practically _shone_. “Is that so?”

“Yes.” Arthur leaned back and smiled a little. “You were not the only one proven right in Ealdor.”

A lie. Arthur had been proven _wrong_ long before that – been shown magic was not evil but beautiful and warm and _loving_ – but that was something he could not say. He would not reveal Merlin’s secret, not even to Morgana, whom he trusted more than anyone else on the subject of magic, because it was not his secret to tell. And as for the secret that _was _his to tell, well. That might be a bit much for today. For both of them.

Arthur cleared his throat. “Well, I think I’d better be going. I have a wayward servant to find.”

Morgana blinked and glanced out the window. “Yes.” She grinned. “I think I’ve waylaid you for long enough.”

Arthur frowned. “What?”

Morgana stood and pushed him towards the door. Arthur let her, more out of confusion than anything. She shoved him out the door and leaned against the frame, a self-satisfied smile on her face. Evidently, Arthur’s revaluation hadn’t surprised her for long.

“Merlin should be waiting for you in the stables.” She glanced down his body, stopping at his boots. “Perhaps you should change into something better. And warmer. I imagine you’ll be gone for a few hours.”

And then she slammed the door in his face.

“What the _hell_.” Arthur asked the door.

The door, thankfully, didn’t respond. Morgana, however, did, her badly suppressed giggles following him down the hall.

Arthur reached his room and immediately went to stand in front of the mirror. He frowned. He didn’t see anything wrong with his clothes. His breeches were the same ones he always wore, and granted, his red tunic was a little loose and worn, but it looked fine. He stared at his reflection.

He looked fine, didn’t he?

He cursed to himself and roughly pulled his tunic off. He threw it over his shoulder and dived for his wardrobe, searching for something better.

“Better. Ha.” He mumbled to himself, flinging his leather hunting jacket out of the way. “What does that even mean? I’m the prince, all my clothes are better.”

He rummaged for several more minutes, muttering unpleasantries about a certain meddling woman, until he found what he was looking for. A relieved cry and grumbled “finally” filled the silence of his room.

He pulled on his white tunic – the one he used only for special occasions, surely that was _better_ enough – and a pair of less scruffy-looking riding breeches. He hesitated a moment, then threw on his red jacket – the one with the studs, his favourite - just for good measure. There. That was undeniably _better_.

He snorted at his reflection. “You’re being ridiculous. A bigger fool than Merlin.”

It didn’t stop him from quickly combing through his hair, trying to right the mess he had made it into while he was changing. He gave himself a final once-over, and then he nodded and made his way out of his chambers.

The stables weren’t far, but by the time he reached them he was already wondering why he had felt the need to dress up so much. It was just _Merlin. _Even if they had only been courting for two weeks, and Arthur still wasn’t completely sure how he was supposed to court his manservant-turned-warlock-turned-lover, that didn’t mean he had to start getting all nervous like a _girl_.

He straightened his shoulders and walked into the stables.

Merlin was facing away from him, murmuring something to the horses. Arthur stood in the doorway, just watching. He did that a lot, where Merlin was concerned. It made something warm bubble up in his chest, just seeing Merlin doing something completely ordinary. Then Llamrei nickered at him in greeting, making Merlin turn, and Arthur had to pretend he hadn’t been staring for the past few minutes.

“So.” He said, before Merlin could do more than smile. “Am I finally going to find out what it is you’ve been hiding from me?”

Merlin’s smile was coy, and more than a little self-satisfied. “Maybe.”

“And are you always going to employ the help of Morgana when you need to sneak about?”

“I might.” Merlin said, giving him a once-over. Arthur tried not to feel self-conscious at his over-the-top outfit. “Did she pick this out?” His voice dropped to a whisper. “You look amazing.”

Arthur flushed, suddenly pleased. “She suggested I wear something… better. And warmer.” He raised his eyebrows. “Apparently we’ll be gone for a few hours.”

Merlin hummed, reaching out to straighten his jacket slightly. “Yes. I informed your father you wanted to go on a hunt, just for the afternoon. He approved, said something about Cook requesting more venison.”

“Well then.” Arthur murmured, running his hands up Merlin’s arms until he reached where Merlin’s hands rested on his jacket. “What Cook wants, she must receive.”

Merlin swallowed and stepped away, ears pink. “Yes. Well. That’s what I thought.”

Arthur grinned and boldly stepped forward, placing a hand at the small of Merlin’s back. “Should we head out then, while it’s still light out?”

Red bloomed down Merlin’s neck, and he nodded silently. Arthur grinned. He’d gotten better at this over the weeks, mastering what made Merlin blush and what made him simply roll his eyes in fond exasperation. Never where anyone else could see, Arthur was still very aware of exactly who he was and what could happen to any that he cared for, but Merlin never seemed to mind, and Arthur made up for it plenty when they were alone.

They rode out without another word, Llamrei ready and eager to get going. Toscano followed close behind her, just as eager for their ride. Arthur saw the bags attached to his saddle, stuffed full to overflowing, and wondered again what Merlin had planned. He very much doubted it was something as simple as a mere hunting trip. Not with all the secrecy.

Arthur lasted all of ten minutes before he caved, turning in his saddle to Merlin. “Okay, where are we going?”

Merlin grinned and spurred Toscano forward, passing Arthur and taking the lead. “You’ll see.”

Arthur groaned, but urged Llamrei to follow behind him.

It took them almost an hour to reach wherever it was Merlin was leading them. He’d asked again, after half an hour of riding, exactly _where_ it was they were going, but Merlin had just laughed and called it a surprise. Arthur had grunted and let Merlin’s babble wash over him. He hated surprises.

When Merlin finally announced they had arrived, Arthur had to wonder _what_ exactly was supposed to be here. It looked like any other part of the forest to him, surrounded by trees and bushes. The only notable difference was a rock wall covered in vines in front of them. Arthur studied it, unimpressed.

“And where, exactly, is _here,_ Merlin?” He drawled.

Merlin grinned and dismounted. “Just- hang on a moment.”

He grabbed Toscano’s reins and tugged on Llamrei’s until Arthur surrendered them to him. He tied both horses to a tree nearby, practically vibrating with excitement. Arthur dismounted as Merlin gathered all the bags into his arms, almost dropping them in his haste.

“Give me one of those before you fall over.” Arthur said.

“No!” Merlin squawked. “Just stay there. And close your eyes!”

Arthur groaned. “_Mer_lin.”

“_Ar_thur.” Merlin mimicked, then met his eyes around his burden. “Please?”

Arthur groaned again, but he was helpless to resist that look. He obediently closed his eyes, feeling silly as Merlin huffed and grunted around him. It was when he started walking away that Arthur tensed in not-quite-panic.

“Merlin?” He called. “Where are you going?”

“You’ll see in a minute.” Merlin called, getting further away. A curse, as he probably tripped on something, and then louder. “Just do as your told and wait there until I get back. I’ll just be a minute.”

“What are you _doing_?” Arthur asked, and would deny the whine in his tone until the end of time.

Merlin laughed. “I’m setting everything up! Now shut up before I give anything away.”

Arthur grumbled but fell silent, though he was still tensed. Everything in him told him to open his eyes, to watch his back for any enemies that could be creeping up on him, but he forced himself to stay as he was. Merlin would not put him in any danger. He’d probably put a spell over the entire area, keeping everyone away. It was something he’d taken to doing whenever Arthur found him alone somewhere in the castle and Merlin had asked him for a hug, or a kiss. The spell made it easy for Arthur to oblige each time.

“Alright!” Merlin called, and then he was making his way back to Arthur, loud as always. “It’s ready.” Arthur went to open his eyes, but Merlin slapped a hand over them before he’d even opened them halfway. “Keep your eyes shut!”

“How am I supposed to see where I’m going?” Arthur grumbled.

“I’ll guide you.”

“Right.” Arthur said. “If I fall, you’re fired.”

Merlin laughed and took his outstretched hand, his other hand going to Arthur’s waist. “Of course sire. Come on.”

Arthur would never admit it, but being led somewhere with his eyes shut was terrifying. Every step was a possible tumble, even with Merlin holding him so tightly, and Arthur did not fancy ending up with his face in the dirt. Still, he pushed through it, not wanting to ruin the surprise and disappoint Merlin.

“Okay.” Merlin said eventually, when they’d walk far enough that the delicate sounds of a small river had drowned out the snorting of their horses. “You can open your eyes now.”

Arthur hesitated, then slowly blinked his eyes open. Sunlight shone on his face, making him squint before he could even see anything. When he could see, all he could do was gasp and stare.

The first thing he noticed was the walls. They were completely surrounded by stone walls, as if they were in the middle of a great cave. That illusion was broken, however, by the sunlight streaming down on them. He studied where the wall of stone ended, and wondered. It looked awfully like someone had blown the rest of the stone away, so there was no roof on the cave. But that wasn’t what took his breath away.

Covering every inch of the cave-turned-paradise was a lush expanse of greenery. Flowers bloomed in the sunlight, reds and blues and purples growing in clusters. Soft grass covered every inch of the not-cave, and small shrubberies grew along the stone walls, vines creeping up behind them. A small stream of water trickled by his feet, the source of the sound of water. A blanket was spread out next to it, covered in all of Arthur’s favourite foods.

He turned to Merlin.

“Merlin- wha- _how_?” He gaped. “I’ve never seen anything like this.”

Merlin grinned, pleased with himself. “Well, the place was already huge when I found it. I just had to open up the top bit and encourage the plants to grow. The real challenge was getting the water to flow properly, but I managed to connect it up to a river nearby and it seems to work fine now.”

Arthur just stared at him, coming to terms with the fact that Merlin had made an entire little paradise, and that he hadn’t even found it difficult. Arthur was struck, again, with how powerful Merlin truly was. His magic was more than a weapon, more than a tool – it was beautiful and loving and everything that Merlin himself was.

Arthur could do nothing but stare as his lover rambled on about the water and how he had created this place, this wonderful, breathtaking place. He stepped forward, helplessly drawn to his warlock, his Merlin. He raised a hand to Merlin’s cheek, cutting off his voice. Merlin leaned into the touch, even as he cocked his head in question. Arthur said nothing, just stared for a moment longer before bringing his lips up to touch Merlin’s.

Merlin kissed him back, though Arthur could almost taste his confusion. It made him laugh into the kiss and pull away, Merlin looking more confused than ever. His laughter died down to chuckles as he rested his forehead against Merlin’s.

“You’re amazing.” He told him. 

Merlin smiled, the tips of his ears going red. “Come on, clotpole. The food’s getting cold.”

Arthur grinned and let Merlin pull him towards the picnic basket. Arthur dove for the food right away, starving after a certain someone had disappeared before he could serve him breakfast. Merlin chatted enough for the both of them anyway, filling Arthur in on all the castle gossip. And, well, if once the food was gone and Merlin had run out of gossip Arthur decided there were better things to do than talking, that was a secret entirely their own, hidden away in paradise.

Arthur realized he had lied, before. He loved surprises.

But only if a certain warlock was the one surprising him.


End file.
